


Индивидуальная контузия

by Hrenougolnik, Lora316



Series: Мучают ли вас эротические кошмары? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora316/pseuds/Lora316
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Мучают ли вас эротические кошмары? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607974
Kudos: 34





	Индивидуальная контузия

Распластавшись по постели, Шикарный Блондин бросал на Брока горячие взгляды из-под ресниц, стонал, облизывая искусанные вишневые губы. Красивый Брюнет стоял, опираясь коленом на край кровати. Запрокинув голову, разметав по плечам длинные, влажные, чуть завивающиеся на концах пряди, надрачивал член.

– Бро-о-ок! – звал Блондин, скользя широкими ладонями по блестящему от пота телу. Прихватывал длинными пальцами бусинки розовых сосков, обводил кубики пресса на подтянутом животе. Раздвигал длиннющие ноги, бесстыдно предлагая, показывая себя: ровный возбужденный член с крупной темной головкой и дрожащей на кончике мутной каплей, тяжелые яйца, приоткрытую, блестящую от смазки дырку.

– Брок, – стонал он, призывно протягивая руку, – иди ко мне. Я так тебя хочу.

Брюнет прижимался сзади крепким сильным телом. Член уютно и правильно упирался в ложбинку между ягодицами.

– Посмотри на него, – шептал Брюнет хрипло, и от теплого дыхания волосы на затылке вставали дыбом. – Разве он не прекрасен? Разве не его ты хотел? Возьми его, и он будет только твоим… – Холодные металлические пальцы жестко, почти до боли, обхватывали изнывающий от желания член, живая мозолистая ладонь держала за горло, слегка сжимая. – Он будет принадлежать тебе, а вы оба – мне!

Брок согласно хрипел, подаваясь вперед, подчиняясь чужим рукам, тянулся к желанному горячему телу. Закрывал глаза, слепо ища вишневые губы. Еще немного, и…

* * *

Щеку обожгло словно огнем, голова безвольно мотнулась из стороны в сторону. Брок с трудом поднял тяжелые веки. Он сидел у кирпичной стены полуразрушенного здания. Моросил мелкий дождик. В последний момент остановив занесенную для нового удара руку, Джек избавил Брока от очередной тяжелой плюхи. В голове звенело.

– Нехуево тебя приложило, командир, – довольно оскалился Джек.

Брок молча смотрел через его плечо. Блондин и Брюнет – Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат – стояли рядом как два монумента и сурово смотрели вдаль с одинаково серьезными лицами.

Да, тут уж не поспоришь, приложило его нехуево!


End file.
